Somthing
by 4am.konstatine
Summary: He was dying to know somthing. Anything that would point him in the right direction. He started tapping his foot loudly on the ground. He couldn't live like this much longer. This wasn't working. ONE SHOT. possible alternate endings.
1. Default Chapter

**Authors note: k. heres the deal. i love reviews. seriously, they make my day. so if you review my story, i'll review yours. the only thing you have to do is be 100 honest. PLEASE AND THANK YOU. Oh yeah, and if you don't like my ending, i have 2 alternets set up. the right amount of reviews just might push me to post them. ONCE AGAIN PLEASE AND THANK YOU. Both PoV**

They both sat in the common room scribbling away on parchment. He was in a wooden chair and she was on the end of a chesterfield.

She looked up.

His left elbow was on the table in front of him, and he was leaning in, absent mindedly twisting the tips of his hair with his fingers, his quill in his right hand motionless, as though he were thinking. And he was thinking. Just not thinking of his homework. He had recently come clean with himself and realised somthing obscure and almost incomprehensible that he'd been keeping inside. He was in love. And now that he was giving it some further thought, he realised that he must have always been subconciously. He tried to push this to the back of his mind though and get back to his essay. He re-read the last few lines he had writen. One part didn't seem right to him. Somthing in the wording. He scratched it out.

The scratching of the quill awakened her. She had been starring for far too long.

As he was trying to think of how best to re-word the scentance he looked up.

She was sitting cross-legged, hunched forward with a book and a sheath of parchment in her lap. She bit her lower lip and began silently flicking her quill, as though she were tapping it on somthing suspended in the air. Probally checking her facts he thought. Her eyes were sliding back and forth across her words but after a moment froze. Perhaps she has uncovered a flaw, he pondered. But she hadn't. She was trying to slow her stomache and heart from the sudden lurch she had just experienced. She knew she loved him. But there was more than that. She was completly infactuated. Her desire for him was above all others. It was both alluring and irritating when her insides jumped and reached for him when she in body would not. But she couldn't help it. Thinking about it was just making the feeling stonger though, so she attempted to busy herself by turning a page in her book and reading on for somthing to help her start a new paragraph.

He blinked. He had gotten lost in her for a moment there. He looked away hastily and gave his head a slight shake. It was best not to think of these things if he wasn't gunna do anything about it. Not that he didn't crave or itch to do anything about it. He just lacked information. He sighed outloud, which once again caught her attention. His work was becoming quite tiersome when there were other, much more intruiging thoughts invaiding his mind. His eyes were getting aggitated and blurry from all the reading and what not. He rubbed one eye with the back of his thumb. He had been sitting still for so long. It was really starting to irk him and he was becoming restless, what with unresolved assumptions and hopeful guesses snagging and stealing his attention on and off for at least a fortnight now. He streched luxuriously extending his arms and legs forward to their full extent and arching his back. He had always reminded her of a lion, or at least a cat. But a lion definatly suited him consitering his temperments. He put down his quill and ran both hands through his hair momentarily releaving his eyes of the annoyance of bangs. It made her heart beat faster again and though it pained her she broke her gaze and finished writing the scentance she'd forgoten about half way through.

This was really starting to annoy her. She couldn't even think straight with him in the room. They had so much potential. But she didn't even know if he felt the same. She wasn't despret, and she was not consitered a gaudy person, or someone that would flaunt themselves, but she wanted to tell this to him so bad it hurt. Just so she could know if all these feelings, (spritual, mental, and physical), were even worth hanging on to. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice that she had closed her books and put them down on the floor.

Thud. The books dropping shocked him. Not like, a scared shock. But an almost offended, but not quite, just suprised shock. There was no way she was done. He was going to ask but after reading the look on her face he could she that she was preoccupied. As was he. He was dying to know somthing. Anything that would point him in the right direction. He started tapping his foot loudly on the ground. He couldn't live like this much longer. This wasn't working. He had to say somthing. But what? How do you go about telling your best friend since forever that your in love with her. Worst of all, how would she respond to that. He stopped for a moment to wonder what he would do if she said it to him, but he didn't feel the same way. At this point he couldn't even imagine not feeling the same way. It just wasn't possible. Now was his chance. Adrenaline was rushing through him. He was excited and afraid at the same time. He didn't know which was controling him at the moment though. The adrenaline saying, just do it you idiot, or the fear saying, its over, prepare for missery. He started fidgeting. He had no friggin clue what he was doing.

He had caught her eye again. He was running his hands through his hair, and tapping his foot, and fidgeting with papers, and a thread hanging off his shirt. Right now, at this particular moment, she could not remember wanting anything more than this, and it was killing her. Somthing had to give. If she found out that he didn't like her in that way, it would be embarassing, yes, but wasn't she above all that? And at least then she could start to get over him, instead of living with these ever increasing feelings. She watched him look like he was trying to figure out a particulary hard question. Maybe she wouldn't say anything now...he was busy..with homework.

He closed his book for a moment. Now she was interested. She knew it wasn't homework he was thinking about now. He went still for a second, not looking up, opened his book again, and shook his head. The look on his face was one she didn't recognise. He looked how she felt. After about another 15 seconds of fidgeting though he snapped his book shut again and stood up. He went still again. This was totally bizzare. She had never seen him like this. Then as though he had decided upon somthing he turned to the right slightly so that he was fully facing her. She starred at him with extream curiosity. They looked each other in the eyes. Silence. She looked questioning. He looked almost like he was pleading for someone to take save him from this moment. He started wringing his fingers and straightening his shirt and opened and closed his mouth twice, all the while looking at her. He was floundering. She on the other hand thought she was starting to realize what was going on, or at least hoped that was what was going on.

Realising this particular tact wasn't doing anything for him, he thought hard. He decided sitting down would be easier on him at the moment so he sat down on the couch next to her and after a moments thought turned to face her.

She was looking at him with her big beautiful dark brown eyes. Those eyes had been the theme of so many of his dreams.

She was suprised by the way he was acting but forgot everything once his gaze held hers.

They both lost track of time and sense and reason, and both understood without words. Perhaps 5 minutes had passed, or maybe time had stood still. Whichever it was, it didn't matter, because now, they both knew.


	2. Disclaimer

**OMG. i almost forgot. Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter, or any of the charaters, or places, or anything. i wish i did but i am but a hopeless dreamer!**


End file.
